Fairy Tail Rebirth
by oniiichannn
Summary: A young teenager must go through his life after meeting his only known relative. While making friends he strives to become one of the strongest wizards in the world to protect his friends... and family.
1. Chapter 1

Oniiichannn: Hey guys this is my first attempt at this. *whispers*I'm fairly new to this sorry. Anywho I hope you guys like what I make. Oh yeh I don't own any of the Fairy tail characters. *whispers* I wish I did though.

Characters

Zephyr - a mysterious newcomer to Fiore. Searching for a fire dragon slayer by the name of Natsu...

Prologue: Meet Zephyr

Many years ago dragons roamed the landscape freely. They were great and powerful creatures who coexisted with the humans a more frail race than the dragons. Some of the dragons thought the humans were to be protected, some destroyed b because of their weakness, other dragons sought to teach the humans their form of magic to defend themselves and others. One dragon took on only one human a young infant whom he named Natsu Dragneel. He trained and tought Natsu everything he knew and he became his only family. Or so Natsu thought...

Present Day: Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Natsu: "Come on Erza I can take you this time I've been training hard." The teenaged dragon slayer egged in the red haired swords master. "I really have been trying bring it on!" He rushes her. But she easily knocks him out through the front door.

Erza: "You'll have to try harder than that Natsu." she yelled out the door laughing. Suddenly a loud explosion is heard in the distance. "Hmmm looks like trouble. Gray Lucy grab Natsu we gotta check this out."

As our heroes head towards the source of the commotion they see a young teen fighting off a group of thugs.

Teen: "Please I just want to know where to find Fairy Tail. I didn't mean anything by it." He yelled out. The thugs ignored his pleas and rushed him. "I don't want to hurt you!" He tried to defend himself but was beginning to be overwhelmed.

Lucy: "Natsu get up we have to help him." Lucy explained to Natsu but he seemed to ignore her. He was watching this teen very closely.

Natsu: "The way he fights. He's holding back. I can tell but there's something about the way he fights that's so...familiar." He watched him even more closely

Lucy: "But he's being pushed back all he can do is block Nats..."

Erza and Gray: "Lucy wait!"

Teen: "Look I didn't want to have to do this but it seems I have no choice." Flames began to engulf his fists and his magic energy output began to skyrocket. It then became clear to Natsu.

Natsu: "I know these moves. He fights the same way as me." Add the teen began to charge up his attack the thugs began to back away.

Thug 1: "This kids a monster."

Thug 2: "He's just like that Natsu punk."

Thug 3: "You think they're related somehow?"

Thug 4: "Who cares let's get out of here!" The thugs ran off. The teen began to calm himself down lowering his energy. He was then approached by Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu.

Erza: "Who are you and why were they attacking you?"

Teen: "My name is Zephyr. I'm an orphan I guess you could say. I was looking for the Fairy Tail Guild. But I may have accidentally been a little too sarcastic with them."

Gray: "Why were you looking for our guild?"

Zephyr: "I'm looking for someone his name is..."

Natsu: "Who taught you to fight? Where d you learn?" Natsu cut him off.

Zephyr: "I will only tell the person I'm looking for. Who are you guys."

Lucy: "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. This is Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Natsu Dragneel."

Zephyr: "Natsu I've been looking for you."

Natsu: "Who taught you to fight?!"

Zephyr: "Natsu my full name is Zephyr Dragneel. I was trained in the art of Fire Dragon Slayer magic by the dragon Igneel. He told me to find you. I guess I'm kinda your brother."

Oniiichannn: hey guys sorry this is all I'll give right now I'm not sure how long these should be. Let me know what you guys think.

Zephyr: dude that's where you're ending it

Oniiichannn: well yeh I don't wanna overwhelm anyone

Zephyr: not cool man

Oniiichannn: shut up Z


	2. Chapter 2

(THE FOLLOWING IS A NON PROFIT FAN BASED PEEVE OF FICTION. I DON'T OWN ANY OF FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH IT. ENJOY.)

Chapter 1: Introductions

Last time on Fairy Tail Rebirth a newcomer to Fiore exposed himself as a fire dragon slayer and has told Natsu that he is his brother. Is all this true find out now.

Natsu: "My...brother?"

Zephyr: "Yes Natsu. Technically were the same age but you were gone for 7 years during the big incident with the island. So your older."

Erza: "So Natsu is an elder brother hm?"

Natsu: "That makes no sense all the dragons disappeared years ago unless..." Natsu rushed Zephyr "have the dragons returned. Is Igneel back. Where is he?"

Zephyr: "I'm sorry Natsu but I've never seen Igneel in person."

Natsu's grip on Zephyr loosened.

Lucy: "Hang on. You said Igneel tought you himself right? If that's true how have you never met him?"

Natsu: "Hey yeah. Alright kid start speaking the truth. Did you get trained by Igneel or not and don't lie."

Zephyr: "Can we talk in the guild hall, please?"

Erza agreed to this and led everyone to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. The boy was being watched by everyone. Especially Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Makarov, and Erza.

Erza: "Now please explain yourself Zephyr I'm correct?"

Zephyr: "Yes. Well a few years ago I had this dream of dragons. I had always been told they were fake. But I never believed them. One dragon in particular stood out to me. He was red with large wings. And he was engulfed in fire." Lucy looked at Natsu.

Natsu: "That sounds an awful lot like Igneel. But go on."

Zephyr: "Right. Anyway this dragon he spoke to me. But not really with words more like in my mind."

Erza: "Like telepathy."

Zephyr: "YES EXACTLY! The words fee spoke were 'I shall teach you the art of Fire dragon slayer magic to defend yourself. And in return you must find the one known as Natsu Dragneel. Find him and challenge him for he is your older brother."

Everyone in the hall was listening to this kids tale. Natsu sat down in front of him. The guild watched.

Natsu: "So how is it he trained you in a dream?"

Zephyr: "Well each night I was visited by visions of each move until I had a faint grasp on each. The rest was for me to practice and develop on my own."

Natsu: "..."

Gray: "What do you think Natsu? Do you believe him?"

Natsu say quietly for a moment then spoke: "He has not given me reason to doubt him yet so I believe ya."

Zephyr: "Thank you big bro"

Natsu: "That is gonna take some getting used to."

Everyone begins to laugh and drink and eat and be merry but something is still bothering Master Makarov.

Erza: "Master do something trouble you?"

Makarov: "I really feel like he is telling the truth. He is so sincere."

Erza: "But..."

Makarov: "I'd hate to find out he was lying the entire time. Especially since this could mean so much to Natsu."

Erza: "I guess we'll just have to go on faith."

Makarov: "hmm..."

Natsu: "Wait. Igneel wanted you to challenge me?"

Zephyr downed his drink and replied with a soft yes. Natsu handed Zephyr a large torch which caused him to look at it curiously.

Zephyr: "What do you want me to do with that?"

Natsu: "You can eat fire right?"

Zephyr: "Well yeah." He replied just as Natsu ate all of the fire off of the torch. "I thought I was the only one who could do that."

Natsu smiled and replied: "Nope welcome to the club. Gajeel over there he is an iron dragon slayer so he eats iron. Laxus is a lightning dragon slayer so he can eat lightning. I wouldn't advise it though unless your stomach can handle it."

Zephyr: "Why have you tried eating lightning?"

Natsu: "Of course. Took a while for my stomach to get used to it though." Natsu and Zephyr smiled.

Zephyr: "That's so cool. Think I can do it one day?" Natsu looks at Zephyr with a serious face no one has ever seen before.

Natsu: "Of you want to do something, just do it. If someone tells you you can't do something price them wrong." Zephyr nods his head in approval. "Now how about that challenge you wanted."

Zephyr and Natsu stand together add they head to the newest area of the guild. The dueling grounds. It was a large open field with the symbol for Fairy Tail etched into the ground.

Natsu: "Zephyr you ready for this?" He smirked as he got into a fighting stance.

Zephyr: "As ready as I can ever be Natsu." He aimed a similar fighting stance with a slight smile on his face

Natsu &amp; Zephyr: "ALRIGHT NOW I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

Oniiichannn: well guys I hope you liked this chapter.

Z: seemed pretty cool I wanna know what happens to me.

Natsu: yeah me too.

Oniiichannn: how the heck did you get here?

Natsu: your door was unlocked.

Z: ...wat

Oniiichannn: oh brother


End file.
